Nickelodeon Animation Studios
History Gallery 19400478_10154745210915920_4049197877240339598_o.jpg TV Shows Doug (1991).jpg|Doug (August 11, 1991) Rugrats (1991).jpg|Rugrats (August 11, 1991) The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991).jpg|The Ren & Stimpy Show (August 11, 1991) Rocko's Modern Life (1993).jpg|Rocko's Modern Life (September 18, 1993) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994).jpg|Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (October 29, 1994) Hey Arnold! (1996).jpg|Hey Arnold! (October 7, 1996) Kablam! (1996).jpg|Kablam! (October 10, 1996) The Angry Beavers (1997).jpg|The Angry Beavers (April 19, 1997) CatDog (1998).jpg|CatDog (April 4, 1998) Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998).jpg|Oh Yeah! Cartoons (July 19, 1998) The Wild Thornberrys.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (September 1, 1998) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999).jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (May 1, 1999) Rocket Power (1999).jpg|Rocket Power (August 16, 1999) As Told by Ginger (2000).jpg|As Told by Ginger (October 25, 2000) Pelswick (2000).jpg|Pelswick (October 5, 2000) The Fairly OddParents (2001).jpg|The Fairly OddParents (March 30, 2001) Invader Zim (2001).jpg|Invader Zim (March 30, 2001) Action League Now! (2001).jpg|Action League Now! (November 25, 2001) ChalkZone (2002).jpg|ChalkZone (March 22, 2002) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002).jpg|The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (July 20, 2002) All Grown Up! (2003).jpg|All Grown Up! (April 12, 2003) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003).jpg|My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003) Danny Phantom (2004).jpg|Danny Phantom (April 3, 2003) Avatar The Last Airbender (2005).jpg|Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 21, 2005) Catscratch (2005).jpg|Catscratch (July 9, 2005) The X's (2005).jpg|The X's (November 25, 2005) El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007).jpg|El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (March 3, 2007) Wayside (2007).jpg|Wayside (March 16, 2007) Tak and the Power of Juju (2007).jpg|Tak and the Power of Juju (August 31, 2007) Back at the Barnyard (2007).jpg|Back at the Barnyard (September 29, 2007) Rugrats Pre-School Daze (2008).jpg|Rugrats Pre-School Daze (November 16, 2008) The Mighty B! (2008).jpg|The Mighty B! (April 26, 2008) The Penguins of Madagascar (2008).jpg|The Penguins of Madagascar (November 29, 2008) Fanboy and Chum Chum (2009).jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum (November 6, 2009) Planet Sheen (2010).jpg|Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010) T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010).jpg|T.U.F.F. Puppy (October 2, 2010) Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awsomeness (2011).jpg|Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (September 19, 2011) The Legend of Korra (2012).jpg|The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012) Robot and Monster (2012).jpg|Robot and Monster (August 4, 2012) TMNT (2012).jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 29, 2012) Monsters vs. Aliens (2013).jpg|Monsters vs. Aliens (April 6, 2013) Sanjay and Craig (2013).jpg|Sanjay and Craig (May 25, 2013) Rabbids Invasion (2013).jpg|Rabbids Invasion (August 3, 2013) Breadwinners (2014).jpg|Breadwinners (February 17, 2014) Harvey Beaks (2015).jpg|Harvey Beaks (March 29, 2015) Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015).jpg|Pig Goat Banana Cricket (July 18, 2015) The Loud House (2016).jpg|The Loud House (May 2, 2016) Bunsen is a Beast (2017).jpg|Bunsen is a Beast (January 16, 2017) Welcome to the Wayne (2017).jpg|Welcome to the Wayne (July 24, 2017) The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018).jpg|The Adventures of Kid Danger (January 19, 2018) Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018).jpg|Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 17, 2018) Pinky Malinky (2019).jpg|Pinky Malinky (January 1, 2019) The Casagranders (2019).jpg|The Casagrandes (October 14, 2019) It's Pony (2020).jpg|It's Pony (January 18, 2020) Adventures in Wonder Park (2020).jpg|Adventures in Wonder Park (February 2020) Glitch Techs (2020).jpg|Glitch Techs (February 21, 2020) Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studios Category:Studios Category:Nickelodeon